You MUST Be Kidding
by LT Shai
Summary: Jin and Hwoarang have to spend a whole week with eachother! What could go wrong?
1. When Problems Start

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tekken or Namco:(**

* * *

_**At Mishima High...**_

"WHAT?!" Hwoarang said, standing up and knocking his chair over. "I'm not doing a project with that b-"

"I am _not_ going to change partners for the whole class just because you are not happy with yours!" the teacher, Ms.Neming said to him. "Is Mr.Kazama so terrible that you can't even do a simple project with him?"

"YES! I hate him-"

"Well, you are going to have to deal with it because I'm not giving you another partner. Now pick up your chair and sit down. Now!"

"Stupid ass teacher." he muttered, picking up the chair and sitting down.

Ms.Neming looked at Jin and an angry expression spread across her face. He was listening to his ipod while writing in his notebook, unaware that he had to be partners with Hwoarang for a project.

"Mr.Kazama!" she said, glaring at him, but he didn't seem to notice or hear her.

With everyone watching, she walked up to his desk and pulled the earphones off and stopped the music.

"Yes, Ms.Neming?" Jin said, as if he'd been listening to her in the first place.

"As I said, two minutes ago, you will be partners with Hwoarang for our projects."

There _**had**_ to be a mistake. "Could you please repeat that?"

Ms.Neming sighed. "You and Hwoarang will be working together-"

"Are you sure you didn't mix all of us up for partners?" he interrupted.

"Yes. I am sure, Mr.Kazama!"

"We...can't work together. We don't get along-"

"Well, maybe this project will help you two be friends! We will not discuss this anymore. I have written the project on the board."

The project was, with your partner, to spend a whole week with eachother and do an essay on what you learned about them.

_A WHOLE WEEK?! I can't even spend three minutes with that guy without getting into a fight! _Jin thought.

This was NOT good. Not good at all.

* * *

**So, what do you think?! R&R! _Please?_**


	2. A Little Talk with the Enemy

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tekken or Namco :(**

**Thanks for the reviews! I'm going to love writing this story!**

* * *

_**After Class...**_

"Be sure to remember that you are to start your projects today!" Ms.Neming said that Monday after school, as the students filed out the classroom.

Hwoarang caught up with Jin while walking home. "Look Kazama. We both know we're not going to like this-"

"Get to the point." Jin interrupted.

"Then shut your damn mouth and let me finish!"

As much as it pained him, he had to do this or else Baek would blow his top.

"My master, Baek, informed me that I have to start getting better grades. This project might help. So-"

"JIN! JIN! Guess what?!"

They both turned around to be greeted by Xiaoyu.

"What, Xiao?" Jin asked.

"I got Steve as a partner for the project! And I've already learned something!"

"What?"

"He's from Iceland."

Steve came running and stopped beside her, trying to catch his breath. "There you are! You're...you're pretty fast!"

"Tell me more about Iceland-"

"For the _last_ time! I'm not from Iceland, I'm from _Eng_land!"

"Oh. Sorry about that. See you guys later!" she said as they both walked away.

"Now. Back to the-"

"I know what you were going to say. " Jin interrupted, _again._ He sighed and faced Hwoarang. "Yes, we're going to have to do the project. So deal with it. I'm not going to call a truce or anything, but I don't want to fail this project. So lets not doing anything that will cause us to fight."

Hwoarang glared at him. "Who the fuck gave _you _permission to make the decisions?!"

"I control myself and I can say whatever I want."

"Getting tough, are we?"

"Listen-"

"No, _you_ listen, Kazama. I'm not going to let your insults-"

"No one was insulting you-"

"-affect me. "

"Whatever. Can we just get going on the project?"

"Fine. Lets go to the library-"

"You can read?!" Jin said, acting surprised.

"Kazama, I'm one second from kicking your-"

"It was just a joke. But I'm not going to change the fact that you're an idiot. We can't go the library. No talking allowed."

"Damn! I was just kidding-"

"Yeah right. We're going to the park where no one will see us. Being seen with you will ruin my reputation."

"Whatever, Kazama."

* * *

**R&R! The next chapter is at the park! **


	3. Arguements and Burgers

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tekken or Namco :(**

**Thanks for the reviews!**

* * *

_**At the park...**_

When the two arrived at the park, they saw only a few people, and two of those few people were Julia and Asuka.

"This is boring! I'd rather be at home doing something fun than sitting at some dumb park." Asuka said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Hey! The park is NOT dumb and plus, it's part of our project." Julia stated.

"Hello, ladies." Hwoarang said, showing off his muscles.

They both looked up. Asuka blushed and Julia rolled her eyes. "Don't you have something better to do, than bother us?"

"If you don't admire my handsomeness, then shut your damn mouth. "

"_Excuse me? _This-"

"Has nothing to do with our project." Jin interrupted _again_(for like the third or fourth time of the day). But Hwoarang ignored them both.

"Like what you see, babe?" he said, showing off again to Asuka. Her cheeks were red.

Anger rushed through Jin. "Stay away from my cousin. I don't want someone like _you_ flirting with her."

Asuka stood up to protest, but Hwoarang turned around crossing his arms across his chest. "I control myself and I can say whatever I want." he quoted him.

Jin took out his fighting gloves from his school bag and put them on, tightning them. "I've warned you once."

"Oh, I'm so--what the fuck?!" he saw electricity go through his gloves.

Jin turned to Julia and Asuka. "Leave. You two shouldn't be involved in a fight."

Asuka stood and put her hands on her waist. "I don't have to listen to _you_. Who do you think you are?! My father? Last time I checked, you were my cousin!"

"I'm still older than you."

"I don't care!"

"We don't have to leave. This is a free public park and we were here first!" Julia said, glaring at him.

"As much as I love watching you guys act like idiots over a dumb park, I have something important to say." Hwoarang said, walking over to Asuka. "Want to go get burgers?"

"Hell yeah! It's better than being here!" Asuka replied, grabbing her stuff and walking away with him.

It was silent between Jin and Julia until Julia finally spoke up. "I wanted a burger, too."

"Yeah...whatever..." Jin said, turning around and walking home.


	4. A Wild Morning

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tekken or Namco :(**

**Thanks for the reviews!**

* * *

_**Tuesday**_

_**DAY TWO**__** of the week for the class project**_

* * *

_**The next morning in class...**_

"Class, I have a surprise for all of you." Ms.Neming said, walking back and forth in front of the class. She then stopped in front of the class, with a little smile on her face. "We...are all going on a fieldtrip to a zoo!"

There was silence throughout the class.

"Aren't you all excited?"

Lili flipped her long blonde hair over her shoulder. "Um, it would be alright to take us to a zoo if we we're five year olds-"

"Quiet, Ms.Rochefort. We're going and that's final. You'll be sticking to your partners-"

"I'm not going to a dumbass zoo with Kazama! You must be out of your fucking mind!"

"Oh, is that so? Then after I wash your mouth out with soap, you, Mr.Kazama, Ms.Rochefort _and _her partner can stay locked up in this classroom for detention while me and the rest of the class are enjoying ourselves."

"That's not fair!" Christie said, standing up from her chair. "Just because barbie wanna-be-"

"Don't call me a barbie doll-"

"All she does is talk about herself!"

"That's because my life is more interesting than yours-"

"At least I don't-"

"ENOUGH! I have had enough of this fighting. I guess you two aren't getting along, but since Ms.Monteiro wanted to start an arguement, that gives her a reason to stay in detention." Ms.Neming said. '_Damn! I should have stayed at the strip club. That gave me more money everyday instead of working with these snobby kids every week' _she thought.

Christie picked up her chair and sat down, glaring ahead.

"Hey Ms.Neming, you should work at a strip club like Steve's aunt!" Hwoarang said, trying to make Steve get detention too so he wouldn't have to be alone with two fighting girls and a rival.

"She didn't work at a strip club, you idiot!" Steve shouted, throwing his history book at him. Hwoarang ducked and it hit hard against Ms.Neming's stomach. She fell to the ground clutching her sides.

"YES! You killed the old witch!" Hwoarang said, letting a smile cross his face.

"You are in SO much trouble!" Julia said, getting up from her seat, ingnoring the cheers from the class.

"SIT DOWN! I'm fine!"

Julia ran to her seat and the class imediately stopped cheering.

"That's it! Ms.Chang and Ms. Kazama have detention!"

"WHAT?!" Asuka and Julia shouted.

She walked up to Steve's desk and slammed his book down, glaring at him. "Mr.Fox, you especially have detention! You _and _your partner."

"What?!" Xiaoyu said, jumping up from her seat. "That's not fair! I want to go to the zoo!"

"Shut up and sit down, you little brat!"

"You're mean!"

"I get paid to teach you! Nothing on the contract said I had to be nice. Now sit down!"

About twenty minutes late to class, Jin opened the classroom door with a late pass.

"Oh, you're late, Mr.Kazama? I guess you should have stayed home. You will be in detention with your partner."

"What?! But-"

"Sit down! Damn! How many times have I had to say that?"

She snatched the pass from his hand and closed the door as he went to his desk.

"So, eight students will be in detention. I'm very disappointed in all of you."

"But I didn't even do anything." Jin said.

"I don't care! You chose Hwoarang as your partner-"

"No I didn't."

"Well, now you have detention for interrupting me."

"But-"

"Shut your mouth."

She went up to her desk, got a bar of soap, and placed it on Hwoarang's desk.

"You know what to do. I didn't forget."

'_Stupid ass teacher'_ he thought.

* * *

**Next chapter: What will happen in detention? R&R!**


	5. Surprise!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tekken or Namco :(**

**Thanks for the reviews! Really. I aprechiate it!**

* * *

_**Tuesday**_

_**DAY TWO**__** of the week for the class project...continued!**_

* * *

_**In **__**DETENTION**__**...**_

"You just had to do it, didn't you?" Steve said, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning in his chair.

"Hey man! If it weren't for me, we'd be stuck at that stupid zoo. And believe me: You don't want to be stuck in a zoo with Xiaoyu."

"Actually, she's not-"

"Are you guys talking about me?! Huh? Are you?!" Xiaoyu said, staring at them with wide eyes.

"Damn! Where did you come from?" Hwoarang said, scooting his chair back as far away from her as it would go.

"I came from my seat over there, silly! I came over to say hi. So hi!" she then went back to her seat.

Hwoarang went back to his desk and rolled his eyes. "What were you saying?"

Steve nervously laughed. "Uh...she's...not that...bad?"

"Yeah right. I proved my point."

"The teacher said we had to do our project-"

"Fuck the stupid teacher. She can get slapped by a gorilla for all I care! And I don't have time to mess with Kazama-"

"That's a shocker-"

"Shut up!" Hwoarang shifted his eyes to Asuka. She was arguing with Julia. "Doesn't she look hot when she's mad?" 'Did I just say that out loud?! Damn!' he thought, turning his eyes back to Steve, who had a smirk on his face.

"Why the fuck are you looking at me like that?"

"Oh, nothing."

"Whatever. Well, while Kazama just sits there and listens to his little music, I'll be over there with the ladies."

"You know, you're going to get an F on your project if you don't-"

"Shut the hell up about the stupid project! I'll get to it after school. And why do you care anyway?"

"No need to be so grouchy. Just giving you a heads up."

Hwoarang ignored him and walked towards Asuka and Julia, but Xiaoyu stopped him. Tears were streaming down her face. That's what he hated most! Crying girls. 'Damn! One minute the girl's happy, now she's crying' he thought. "Yes?" he said calmly, hoping his attitude wouldn't rise.

"I'm so bored in here and I wanted to be at the zoo but now I'm in detention for no reason and I can't find anything fun to do!" she said, rushing her words.

"You know, Steve's over there, go do your project." he quickly said, trying to get away from her as fast as possible. It worked. She wiped away her tears walked over to Steve.

"Hey Steve! Hwoarang said we should do our project. So tell me more about I-"

"For the **last** and **final** time, little girl: I am NOT from England!" he said.

"What?"

Steve started to blush when he realized what he'd just said. "I-I mean...I meant to say-"

"Oh! So you _are_ from Iceland and you were lying to me all along."

"What?!"

"Steve, it's okay to lie about your identity. You know, you may not like the place you came from-"

"Xiaoyu, you simply don't understand. I made a mistake. I meant to say-"

"Didn't you hear me? You don't have to lie anymore."

"Just listen-"

"No! _You _listen for once! First you said you were from England and now you say you're from Iceland. Just tell me the truth."

Steve sighed in frustration. "I'm...from...England!" he said slowly, hoping the words would actually get inside her brain.

"I'm not stupid!"

"You sure are acting like it. Wait! Let me correct myself. It's not acting, _is it_?"

"What's wrong with you? I thought you were one of the nice guys!"

"Well, sorry, but I'm not trying to be mean."

"Are you absoulutely sure you're from-"

"YES! I'm absoulutely, positively, certainly sure I'm from England."

"Oh. Okay."

"This is so boring." Lili said, polishing her nails at her desk. She glanced at Christie who was also listening to music at her desk and rolled her eyes.

"You know, you're cute and all, Hwoarang, but sometimes you can be a jerk." Asuka said, glancing at Julia, who was on the ground. He'd pushed her out of her seat to sit by Asuka.

"You have no respect for women, do you?" Julia said, getting up and brushing herself off.

"Am I going to have to be lectured again? Well, as long as your up in the front of the class, you could flash us your-"

"NO."

"Damn! I was going to say smile-"

"Yeah right."

He got up from his seat and walked to the door. "I'm out of here." He then touched the doorknob and electricity stormed through his body. He fell to the ground, as stiff as a board. Asuka and Julia rushed to see if he was okay and everyone else did too. Well, not _everyone_. I mean, everyone except Jin. He still had his headphones on and his eyes closed.

"Are you okay?!" they asked, helping him up.

"That teacher's out of her fucking mind!" he said, trying to steady himself.

"That's weird." Julia said, looking thoughful at the door. "Electricity on the doorknob?"

"Hey! There's a note on the desk." Christie said, picking up the letter and reading it out loud. "Dear Dumbass Students, please except the fact that you are all trapped. I have trapped you inside this classroom because I hate you all and you're a waste of my time. But I am your teacher and you need to get along. So you can't get out of here until tomorrow when I'm back. I have reached your parents, telling them it was a special project and they thoughtlessly agreed. Oh, and one more thing: Don't touch the doorknob and the windows. Just don't."

Lili screamed. "This can't be happening! I had a party to go to!" she said, tears in her eyes.

"She probably had the rest of the students dropped off by the bus." Julia said, thinking. "But we'll-"

"That teacher's out of her fucking mind!" Hwoarang said again, staring at the door in shock.

* * *

**Hmmmm...what are the students going to do when locked up inside a classroom for the rest of the day? Find out in the next chapter! R&R! Oh, and I promise to put more of Jin in the next chapter! Sorry about that.**


	6. Double Surprise

**Disclaimer: I don't own Namco or Tekken.**

**A/N: I'm sooooooo sorry I haven't made a new chapter yet! My mom took me to visit my relatives for awhile and I didn't get time to write one. Well, I'm back now and I really am sorry :(**

**To the chap...**

* * *

**Now that the students are locked in detention...**

"THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!" Lili screamed, shaking in shock.

"Well, it is, so shut up." Christie said.

"You shut up-"

"No, you-"

"EVERYONE SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Hwoarang shouted, pacing up and down the room. No, no, no, no, NO! This was wrong. There had to be some way out because he knew there was no way the teacher had locked the coolest guy in school. No way.

While Hwoarang paced through the room in shock, Christie and Lili argued, Steve stood there, speechless, Xiaoyu burst into tears, Julia was thinking and Asuka was also speechless.

Jin put his music away and walked over to the others. "What's going on?"

"W-we're..l-locked..in the classroom...and we can't get o-out because...because the teacher put...put electricity on the doorknob and..and the windows!" Xiaoyu cried, looking at Jin with watery eyes.

"Really?"

"YES!"

"Stop crying, Xiao. I know another way out."

"You do?"

"No."

Xiaoyu's hopeful eyes disappeared with more tears.

"Xiaoyu, I was just kidding."

"You...you were?"

"No."

"Shut up with your damn lies!" Hwoarang said, stopping his pace. "I going to find a way out--whatever it takes. I'm not spending the day in here with you losers-"

"Hey!" Asuka said, glaring at him.

"Oh, sorry. Not you, babe."

"The name's Asuka."

"Yeah, and who cares?"

"_You _are if you don't shut up." she replied, cracking her knuckles.

"Oh, I'm so scared. I think I'll go hide behind Kazama for protection--OW! Damn!" he said rubbing the side of his face. Asuka had hit him in the jaw.

"Well, I think we should move the desks to the walls so we'll have somewhere to sleep."

"Shut up, nerd. We're not sleeping here."

"Then where are we?"

"No where, 'cause we're getting out of here!"

"There's no way out. Unless you want to risk your life getting shocked by electricity again. I'm surprised you're still standing. Face it. There's no way out-"

"Then we'll dig our way out of here-"

"With what?"

"Both of you shut your mouthes! Julia's right--there's no way out so we're going to move the desks to the walls to sleep for tonight." Steve said.

"This is all Lili's fault! The teacher wanted to take us to a nice zoo and you had to open your big mouth and I'm stuck in here now because I'm your partner."

"My fault? I was only saying what we all thought."

"I WASN'T THINKING THAT!" Xiaoyu screamed.

"Of course _you_ weren't. Anyone as small and childish as you would love to go to a zoo."

"I'M NOT SMALL AND CHILDISH!"

"I'm know you think you aren't."

"I'M NOT!" Xiaoyu ran to Jin and cried into his chest.

"Uh...Xiao, you're getting my shirt wet-"

"NO ONE CARES ABOUT YOUR DAMN SHIRT!"

"..." A hurt expression spread across Jin's face.

"Okay, could everyone SHUT UP AND HELP ME MOVE THE DAMN DESKS?!" Steve said, annoyed.

Everyone was quiet now, even Xiaoyu, who was in tears.

"What? Why are you all quiet? Is it because I shouted?"

"Uh...yeah?"

"Well, let me add to it then. COULD EVERYONE STOP THINKING ABOUT THEIR DAMN SELVES AND HELP ME MOVE THE DESKS BEFORE I BEAT THE LIVING CRAP OUT OF HWOARANG?!"

"Why me?"

" 'Cause you got me into this."

"I didn't know you could get so feisty." Jin said. All eyes turned on him in shock. "What?"

Xiaoyu and everyone backed away from him.

"What?!"

"Nothing. It's just that what you said didn't sound right." Xiao answered.

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing. Nevermind."

"If I were you you, I'd watch your back if you know what I mean." Hwoarang whispered to Steve.

"Shut up. Jin's not like that."

"How do you know?"

"..."

"That's what I thought."

Steve, Jin, Asuka, Xiaoyu, Christie, and Julia moved the desks while Lili checked the teacher's desk for anything they needed and Hwoarang stood there doing nothing. (Also, Steve listened to Hwoarang and kept an eye every now and then on Jin.)

"You know, you could help." Christie said to Hwoarang.

"No thanks."

"Well...do_ something_!"

"Fine."

He walked over to the chalkboard and made screeching noises with his nails.

Everyone covered their ears, dropping the desks and he finally stopped, smiling like a maniac.

"Are you crazy?! What did you do that for?" Julia said, glaring at him.

"..." No response.

"Hwoarang, I'm talking to you."

"..."

"Hwoarang?"

"Here--let me do it." Asuka said, walking over to him. She slapped him aross the face, leaving a red mark.

"Ow! What the fuck did you do that for?"

"What is wrong with you? Huh?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Nevermind."

Asuka went back to lining up desks.

"I'm still kinda worried about him." Xiaoyu whispered.

"He's just acting like that to get attention."

Xiaoyu glanced at him. "Are you sure?"

"It's either that or he's just stupid."

**When the desks we're finally put to the walls, and everything was settled...**

"I am NOT sleeping on the ground!" Lili shouted at Jin.

"Too bad. Deal with it."

"NO! I refuse!"

"Then I guess you'll be staying up all night."

He walked away, thinking about how crazy this was. The teacher had locked them in a classroom. Put electricity on the doorknob and windows. Expected them to just stay here in the night. Just because they wouldn't get along. Was this some idea of Heihatchi's? Because if it was, when he got home, that man had better sleep with an eye open.

"JIN! Hwoarang hit me!" Xiaoyu said, running to Jin.

Jin rolled his eyes, annoyed. "You can fight."

"But I want _you_ to defend me."

"Don't you think this is childish in the first place?"

"...No?"

Jin sighed. He walked up to Hwoarang and punched him in the arm. "There."

"What the fuck did you do that for?!"

"Now you and Xiao are even." He then walked away, leaving Hwoarang to just stare at him.

**When the students went to sleep(Lili slept at the teacher's desk), they each had a little of their own space(with Xiaoyu sleeping a little closer to Jin).**

When Hwoarang's eyes fluttered open, he found himself next to Jin with his hand on Jin's chest.

"WHAT THE-?!"

He jumped up, in shock. "WHAT THE FUCK, KAZAMA?! GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!" he yelled, even though Hwoarang was the one who had _his_ hand on _Jin's_ chest. Everyone's eyes opened.

"What's...what's going on?" Steve said, standing and yawning.

"Kazama's gay!"

"What? What are you talking about?" Jin asked, sitting up.

"S-stay away from me. I don't like you!"

"...What are you talking about?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about!"

This was his worst nigtmare. The guy he disliked most in love with him.

"...No I don't."

"Stop playing stupid. You put my hand on your chest-"

Jin raised an eyebrow. "I don't remember-"

"You _better_ fucking remember, cause I don't!"

Suddenly, the door opened and Ms.Neming opened the door, like there was no electricity on there at all.

"Hello, dumbass students!" she said, smiling. "Have a good night?"

"What?! But how did you-"

"That doesn't matter. You all are stupid. The doorknob just had electricity on it. You could have kicked the door open."

"So you mean...we could have been out of here all along?" Julia asked.

"Yes."

"Was my grandfather involved?" Jin said.

"No, and now I'm going to jail." Police officers, came up to her from behind and put handcuffs on her. "You'll have a new teacher tomorrow!" she called. "And the project is off!"

"YES!" Hwoarang said. "See ya, losers." He ran out of the classroom, heading home.

"Did you call me a loser?" Asuka darted out the room chasing after Hwoarang.

"Wait mate! You still have to pay for what you did!" Steve went after them.

"Bye Jin!" Xiaoyu left the classroom.

"I'm so out of here." Lili left, then Christie was gone, and Jin and Julia were the only ones left, _again_.

"Well...I guess I'll be leaving." Julia said, blushing a bit.

"Yeah...whatever..." Jin replied, grabbing his music and leaving Julia by herself, _again_.

* * *

**Okay, I'm going to leave it at that, since the project is off. I still have to tell you what happend the day after that. Well, this is what happend:**

Hwoarang went to school the next day with terrible injuries and bruises(Asuka and Steve beat him down _hard_), Julia never got to be with Jin(in _this_ story she didn't), Steve never got more then a few feet close to Jin(he _and_ Hwoarang didn't), Jin still regrets saying that Steve was feisty because of Steve and Hwoarang's stupidity, Christie and Lili still hate eachother to death, and Xiaoyu is still Xiaoyu.

**Thank you for reading! R&R!**


End file.
